


Romp in the Gym

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Victory Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: You give Bokuto a little treat to remind him that even though Fukurodani lost to Itachiyama, they're still going to Nationals.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 113





	Romp in the Gym

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on July 5, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/162642680068/can-you-do-a-nsfw-scenario-where-bokuto-is-having). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Can you do a nsfw scenario where bokuto is having victory sex with his female s/o in the gym after their game, please?

From behind the gym door, you can hear the faint sound of sneakers squeaking against the hardwood floor. The patter of a ball against it follows not long after. You let out a sigh of relief and push the gym doors open. Sure enough, after a little searching, you’ve finally found Bokuto in one of his usual spots. He doesn’t notice you enter the gym, instead tossing a volleyball up and serving it with the same power as per usual.

Even though it hits the net and falls to the floor, you could have sworn you heard the thing whistle as it cut through the air. Well, they certainly don’t call Bokuto’s jump serve a missile without reason. However, he lets out a low groan—closer to a growl—in frustration. He moves to retrieve another volleyball from the cart, but stops in his tracks when he turns to find you in the entrance.

“There you are,” you say. You shut the gym door behind you and approach him. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you! I was getting worried. You haven’t been answering your phone.”

His golden eyes widen when he notices you’re wearing a dress, before closing tightly as his palm comes to his forehead.

“Dammit! I forgot it in my bag in the clubroom,” he chides. “We were supposed to go out and celebrate tonight, weren’t we?”

You nod your head. Admittedly, you don’t care much about that now. You’re just glad he’s safe, but you also can’t ignore that something’s obviously off.

“What’re you wrestling with, Koutarou?”

He groans and places the ball back into the cart. “We lost to Itachiyama again.”

“Okay,” you say. “Yes, you did lose to Itachiyama, but you also won against Nekoma before that. And because of that, you’re going to Nationals again. Kou, that’s amazing.”

Your rationalizing the situation doesn’t seem to placate him. Bokuto’s eyebrows scrunch together in frustration. If this wasn’t eating away at him so much, you might have teased him for looking so adorable. However, you need to show him that he’s still strong enough to help lead his team to Nationals for three years in a row.

Desperate times call for desperate measures. You’ve got an ace up your sleeve that you know works every time, and now is the time to bring it out. You round the cart to meet him on the other side.

“You know what I was thinking about the whole match against Nekoma?”

You grip his wrists gingerly and place his hands on your hips.

“What?”

“How much I wanted you. That first spike–the one that went up all the way into Nekoma’s stands—reminded me how strong you are.” Bokuto’s eyes widen again, but there’s a clear fire in them that wasn’t there before. Your fingers trail up his forearms and graze over his muscles, up to his shoulders, until your hands come to rest.

“Really now?” he says with a slight laugh.

You bite your lip and avert your gaze off to the side. “I doubt anyone else would have the strength after two grueling matches to fuck their girlfriend real good like you do.” You peer back up at him for the perfect coy glance, but find you can’t hold it for too long when Bokuto’s lips find yours.

The shuffle to the wall is short, your mouth refusing to detach from his until your back is against the wall. He pins you with two hands on either side of your head and a knee wedged and rubbing between your legs. He looks down at you hungrily like a true bird of prey, and you feel yourself growing wetter by the second. You must be looking at him equally as needy.

“Kou,” you whisper, “fuck me.”

It doesn’t take much more to get him to snap like he does. Your lips are met with his again for heated but sloppy kisses. Fingers slip under waistbands so shorts and boxers and panties can fall to the floor and out of the way. Bokuto aids the process by taking your thigh in his hand when you lift your leg up to wrap around him. His dick teases your walls, earning a pleading whine from you.

“Damn, (F/N), you’re so hot when you’re needy,” he almost laughs. You open your mouth to offer a sultry comeback, but are met again with his mouth to cover your gasp when he finally enters you. 

It takes his engine sometime to warm up; the pace he sets is steady at first. You don’t have to say much at all for him to pick up the pace. Even a small “yes” that eventually grows louder with pleasure is enough for him to snap his hips at a pace and angle that more that satisfies you both.

“C’mon, baby, just like that,” you moan, feeling your walls clench around each time his dick pounds into you. The coil in your core is almost ready to come undone, and you reach bliss in a few more thrusts and he joins you not long after.

The two of you stand in silence for a moment, panting, using the wall and each other for support.

“You’re the best, you know that?” Bokuto says after the moment of silence. He flashes you a smile before littering your neck with soft kisses. “You always know exactly what to say.”

You giggle and ruffle his hair while he does this.

“There was no doubt in my mind. I knew you could do it, Kou.”


End file.
